Rate It!
Rate It! is a B8 contest ran by GrapefruitKing where a different random stuff will be presented to be rate on a 1 to 10 scale every day. Rules - Rate it on a scale of 0 to 10, depending on how much you like it. - Decimals are OK, but not more than one. - GFK is not gonna take away the highest or lowest votes or anything like that. - You may nominate things, but they'll need muchos nominations to make it in. - Voting is open for 24 hours (or so). - Only Board 8 Users' votes will count. No alts. Results (last updated 06/20/08 - up through day 240 - Sex) # Calvin and Hobbes - 9.75 votes # Monty Python - 9.73 votes # Sean Connery - 9.63 votes # Orgasm - 9.56 votes # Hot Lava/The Floor is Lava - 9.56 votes # Steve Irwin - 9.48 votes # Batman series - 9.47 votes # Carmen Sandiego series - 9.44 votes # Saturdays - 9.43 votes # Lasers - 9.43 votes # The Moon - 9.42 votes # Legos - 9.39 votes # Conan O'Brien - 9.39 votes # Shigeru Miyamoto - 9.38 votes # David Bowie - 9.37 votes # Stephen Colbert - 9.30 votes # Futurama - 9.29 votes # Pizza - 9.27 votes # Cardboard Boxes - 9.26 votes # Super Mario Bros. series - 9.18 votes # Nostalgia - 9.16 votes # Water - 9.15 votes # Refrigerators - 9.14 votes # Dungeons & Dragons - 9.13 votes # Pokémon - 9.06 votes # Cows - 9.05 votes # French Toast - 9.05 votes # Potatoes - 9.04 votes # Human Brain - 9.00 votes # Chickens - 9.00 votes #: # Lost - 8.99 votes # James Bond movies - 8.99 votes # Square Co. - 8.98 votes # The Price is Right - 8.98 votes # Freddie Mercury - 8.95 votes # Leonardo Da Vinci - 8.95 votes # Roller Coasters - 8.93 votes # Boobs - 8.90 votes # Life - 8.90 votes # Salvador Dalí - 8.90 votes # Legend of Zelda series - 8.89 votes # Chess - 8.88 votes # Skirts - 8.83 votes # Milk - 8.82 votes # The Internet - 8.81 votes # Jimi Hendrix - 8.78 votes # Toasters - 8.71 votes # Azumanga Daioh - 8.69 votes # GameFAQs - 8.68 votes # Lord of the Rings movies - 8.64 votes # Electric Guitar - 8.63 votes # Waffles - 8.62 votes # Winston Churchill - 8.62 votes # Stanley Kubrick - 8.57 votes # French Kisses - 8.53 votes # Sharks - 8.50 votes # Chocolate - 8.47 votes # Pie - 8.46 votes # Jack Nicholson - 8.44 votes # Sacha Baron Cohen - 8.43 votes # Playstation 1 - 8.43 votes # Jazz Music - 8.41 votes # Microwave Ovens - 8.40 votes # Scrabble - 8.40 votes # Canada - 8.37 votes # "Weird Al" Yankovic - 8.37 votes # Risk - 8.37 votes # Frisbees - 8.37 votes # Lingerie - 8.34 votes # The Simpsons - 8.33 votes # Pancakes - 8.33 votes # Game Boy - 8.33 votes # Nintendo - 8.30 votes # Pianos - 8.30 votes # Star Wars movies - 8.30 votes # Dragons - 8.28 votes # Swords - 8.27 votes # Bass Guitars - 8.23 votes # Eating - 8.22 votes # Settlers of Catan - 8.19 votes # Acoustic Guitar - 8.17 votes # Peanut Butter - 8.16 votes # Ninjas - 8.14 votes # Cats - 8.12 votes # Monopoly - 8.10 votes # eBay - 8.08 votes # Blenders - 8.07 votes # Violins - 8.05 votes # South Park - 8.03 votes # Pandas - 8.03 votes # TV Remote Controls - 8.03 votes #: # Girls - 7.98 votes # GTA series - 7.97 votes # Bowling - 7.97 votes # Buttocks - 7.95 votes # Metal Music - 7.94 votes # Orange Juice - 7.93 votes # Point & Click videogames - 7.93 votes # Australia - 7.93 votes # Sleep - 7.92 votes # Sniper Rifles - 7.92 votes # Hugs - 7.90 votes # Lord of the Rings books - 7.89 votes # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series - 7.88 votes # Cake - 7.80 votes # Zombies - 7.78 votes # Cheese - 7.72 votes # Pirates - 7.65 votes # Sega - 7.64 votes # Hockey - 7.63 votes # John Lennon - 7.63 votes # The Sun - 7.62 votes # Soccer - 7.61 votes # Champagne - 7.60 votes # Disney World - 7.59 votes # Dogs - 7.57 votes # Frank Zappa - 7.57 votes # Survivor - 7.52 votes # Wookies - 7.48 votes # Dragon Ball Z - 7.43 votes # Final Fantasy series - 7.40 votes # Eggs - 7.35 votes # Youtube - 7.32 votes # Facebook - 7.31 votes # Harry Potter books - 7.30 votes # Basketball - 7.29 votes # Cell Phones - 7.27 votes # IGN - 7.26 votes # Steven Spielberg - 7.26 votes # Bicycles - 7.25 votes # Déjà Vu - 7.18 votes # Baseball - 7.12 votes # Police Officers - 7.10 votes # Japan - 7.09 votes # England - 7.09 votes # Lawyers - 7.07 votes # One Piece - 7.04 votes # Dishwashers - 7.04 votes # Bears - 7.01 votes #: # Poker - 6.99 votes # Family Guy - 6.98 votes # Russia - 6.97 votes # Snow - 6.95 votes # Kentucky Fried Chicken - 6.95 votes # United States of America - 6.94 votes # Guitar Hero series - 6.89 votes # Saturday Night Live - 6.88 votes # Thunderstorms - 6.86 votes # Sony - 6.84 votes # The Year 2007 - 6.83 votes # Drum Solos - 6.82 votes # Popcorn - 6.81 votes # Garfield series - 6.80 votes # Casinos - 6.79 votes # Star Trek series - 6.77 votes # Dancing - 6.73 votes # Microsoft - 6.69 votes # Monkeys - 6.68 votes # Parachute Jumping - 6.68 votes # Subway - 6.66 votes # Burger King - 6.64 votes # Thomas Edison - 6.57 votes # Charles Darwin - 6.53 votes # Pigs - 6.50 votes # Sushi - 6.50 votes # 24 - 6.49 votes # American Football - 6.44 votes # Calculus - 6.44 votes # Michael Jackson - 6.42 votes # Cars - 6.35 votes # Wine - 6.35 votes # Bob Dylan - 6.32 votes # Pogs - 6.25 votes # Peeing - 6.20 votes # Coca-Cola - 6.19 votes # Shrooms - 6.16 votes # Marriage - 6.15 votes # King of the Hill - 6.11 votes # Urinals - 6.11 votes # Pepsi - 6.10 votes #: # Facial Hair - 5.94 votes # Coffee - 5.81 votes # France - 5.80 votes # Golf - 5.79 votes # China - 5.64 votes # Chewing Gum - 5.59 votes # 1969 Woodstock Festival - 5.58 votes # Beer - 5.55 votes # Madonna - 5.55 votes # YTMND - 5.45 votes # Energy Drinks - 5.41 votes # Boxing - 5.38 votes # Christianity - 5.31 votes # Mexico - 5.31 votes # MMORPGs - 5.27 votes # Harry Potter movies - 5.25 votes # Rap Music - 5.10 votes # Lolicon - 5.05 votes # Christmas Music - 5.05 votes # School - 5.01 votes # Condoms - 5.00 votes #: # Communism - 4.92 votes # Capital Punishment - 4.90 votes # Africa - 4.86 votes # Homosexuality - 4.85 votes # Sneezing - 4.84 votes # Marijuana - 4.82 votes # McDonald's - 4.73 votes # Mayonnaise - 4.68 votes # Howard Stern - 4.60 votes # Wal-Mart - 4.56 votes # Strip Clubs - 4.37 votes # GameSpot - 4.35 votes # Bees - 4.18 votes # Michael Moore - 4.15 votes # Abortion - 4.06 votes # Advertisements - 4.05 votes #: # American Idol - 3.94 votes # Spiders - 3.82 votes # Oprah Winfrey - 3.81 votes # Ants - 3.79 votes # Tamagotchis - 3.78 votes # Going to the dentist - 3.61 votes # Prostitution - 3.47 votes # USA Republican Party - 3.45 votes # George W. Bush - 3.33 votes # Clowns - 3.24 votes # USA Democratic Party - 3.21 votes # Neckties - 3.10 votes #: # Chris Benoit - 2.94 votes # Islam - 2.39 votes # Haley Scarnato - 2.32 votes #: # Cigarettes - 1.92 votes # Vietnam War - 1.89 votes # Acne - 1.78 votes # Suicide - 1.58 votes # Iraq War - 1.57 votes # Menstruation - 1.48 votes # MTV - 1.31 votes # Houseflies - 1.27 votes # Allergies - 1.07 votes # Paris Hilton - 0.95 votes # Crazy Frog - 0.94 votes # Homework - 0.91 votes # Jack Thompson - 0.82 votes Category:Topic Series